


What They'll Say About Us

by forthose_below



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthose_below/pseuds/forthose_below
Summary: Their story was always confusing, but as Emily watched her, with her arms around him. She wondered, what happened to them?
Relationships: Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. let's go back to the start

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing https://jokeson-u.tumblr.com/ Gave me this Idea, and keeps being the coolest for helping me out on this!!

Emily felt the breeze on her face as she pushed her suitcase in direction of the Bella’s house. Her thoughts on the conversation she had with her mother earlier that morning, maybe the retreat would be good for them, maybe she would finally feel like one of them.  
-hey Benji.  
she greeted the boy, near the bus  
\- hum, you know that’s a word missing, right?  
She laughed as he ran to her side and realized his mistake, a disappointed expression on his face  
\- I got distracted by the rowing team, thanks Em, are you guys leaving already?  
\- soon I guess.  
She answered her friend.  
She was so grateful for meeting Benji at her first party, they became close friends quickly, always teasing each other, and she always could count on the boy to listen to her venting and worries.  
\- let’s go Legacy  
She said bye to Benji, and jumped on the bus, her nerves getting to her again as she looked at the other girls on the bus with her. Little did she knew how her world was about to change forever.

____________________

She had heard of Aubrey Posen, her mother had mentioned her before, the Bellas always told histories with her name involved, but the woman talking in front of the group was nothing that she expected. She was breathtaking, beautiful, inspirational.  
\- she’s like a white Beyonce She let it slip  
-Hey new girl, Beyonce got nothing on me.  
Aubrey answered, winking, and smiling at her. Emily wasn’t sure if she remembered how breathing worked, and that feeling accompanied her during the whole time at the retreat. Every time the blond came around, she couldn’t stop herself from a glance the woman’s way.

\- Your crush is showing Legacy  
She heard Stacie say near her ear, making her jump.  
\- oh God! Really?  
-I don’t think anyone else noticed, But I have quite the talent to notice these things  
Stacie laughed, hugging her.  
\- It’s just a puppy crush, it will go away, it’s not like she would ever even take a second look at me  
Emily laughed as she glanced at the woman saying goodbye to Chloe and looked back at Stacie, Missing the curious green eyes glancing at her.

______________________

\- What Am I going to do without you? who’s gonna listen my dramas?  
Emily hugged Benji close, holding her tears.  
\- we’re gonna text and facetime all the time ok, and you promised to visit me every time you can, and I’ll visit you here too, it’s a one hour flight  
she didn't want to let go of him, outside the Bellas, he was her best friend, and now he was graduating.  
\- Did you noticed that your crush is here? She looked this way a few times already, maybe that crush of your is not that one-sided Ems”  
She looked in the direction Benji was looking, but Aubrey was just talking with the rest of the Bellas.  
\- Oh God, I shouldn't have told you about it, I’m too emotional already, stop playing games with me. Keep that up and I’ll tell that guy in the rowing team you have a crush on him.

_______________________

She never had been this nervous in her whole life, she looked around at her friends, and she felt a bittersweet feeling, all the happiness of performing her song with the women who became her family, her mother, and of course, the name Aubrey came to her mind. She glanced at the woman talking happily with her mother and other alumni, for some reason it seemed like her puppy crush didn't want to go away. She jumped as she felt arms on her waist, and squealed when she realized it was her best friend, hugging him.  
\- Oh my God, what are you doing here? I thought you had rehearsals this weekend  
\- I had to watch my best friend win the world’s  
Benji said still hugging her.

The party was in full swing, and the madness only grew when Beca and Chloe kissed in the middle of the party, with screams of Finally all around, every single one of them beaming with happiness that the couple finally got together. She decided to step out for a little fresh air when she spotted the blond woman, maybe was the high of everything or residual confidence from performing, but before she could stop herself, she was speaking.  
\- hey! what are you doing here all alone?  
Aubrey looked at her with a soft smile  
\- hey there, just taking a break from that noise  
they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Aubrey spoke again  
\- That song was really beautiful, Chloe told me you wrote it. And your mom is really proud too, You know, I was a little worried about the Bellas, with all the girls graduating. But since you guys came to the Lodge, I’m sure that you will do an amazing job. Emily, Don’t tell anyone, but I’m impressed. Emily thanked God, that the light was dim near the bench they were sitting on, she was sure she never blushed this much, but keep quiet as Aubrey got up and walked back to the party.

___________________

Emily was just lying in her bed, listening to a few bands and music Beca had told her about, and answering a few texts, after spending the whole afternoons with her father working on his car with him, while singing to old rock songs; she looked at her computer open on her desk and noticed the new e-mail on her desktop. She got up, and opened it, realizing it was just the guidelines and instruction of the Bellas house, but as she read the last line, she felt all air disappear, she got her phone and dialed Benji’s number faster than she tough she could, as she read the line for the 10th time.

In house advisor, Appointed by the University: Aubrey Posen


	2. Once you know it, you know it, that's that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey's P.O.V

Aubrey entered the house and looked around. Memories of good and bad running through her head, she smiled when she saw her name in one of the banners, she enjoyed a little the nostalgia of it all, as she walked around. She felt her cellphone vibrate, with a text from Emily, apologizing for being late, and letting her know she was almost there. She had to admit, something about the brunette intrigued her, she was impressed by her even before they’ve met.

________________________

She was sitting on the porch when the gray jeep parked in front of the house, and Emily jumped off it, with Benji. It took them a few hours to set Emily’s bedroom up, but she had fun watching the two best friends fighting over records, and placement of things, every now and then siding with one of them.  
And now sitting with the duo eating Pizza and talking, laughing, she realized how much she missed this kind of thing, just having a good laugh, talking about music, movies, and thanks to Benji, theater. She also realized how much she and Emily had in common, and a notion that working with her would be easier than she expected.  
\- Look, records always will sound better on vinyl, the only reason your complaining is because you want them for yourself.   
she heard the girl say  
\- I don’t want all of them, jut the Imagine Dragons one, as a memory of my best friend  
\- take a picture of me then, but you are not taking my record  
She couldn’t help but smile at the two, this time siding with Emily.

_________________________

She was really proud of the work they’ve done, as she watched the new Bellas get ready for their first aca-party. The group already filling the house with noise, a Little mix song playing loudly. All the girls already getting along, bonding.  
\- I know I’ve said this at least one hundred times, but thank you soo much  
She turned to the girl beside her, as she looked happy to the room.  
\- you did a great job Emily, almost didn’t need my help, Bechloe raised you well  
Both women laughed at the small joke  
\- you’re going to the party with us?  
\- no, no, it’s all on you now, anytime you need me, it’s just text me or call, for anything ok, and I’ll still come around, every now and then, now go! she said hugging the girl.

__________________________________

\- I’m on my way to pic Becs e Chlo, Jut picking up Emily right now, she said she wanted to come, I’ll call when we get back ok, bye  
She hangs up the call with Stacie when she saw Emily getting out of the building, she was about to text her when she realized that the girl wasn’t alone. A tall black-haired girl smiled at Emily, putting an arm on her waist, and kissed her shoulder as they talked.  
Aubrey texted her and watched as the two girls said goodbye, and Emily walked in her direction with a big smile on her face.  
\- hey, you ok?  
\- yeah, yeah. Who was that? I didn’t know you were dating  
the two had become quite close the past few months, or at least that was what she thought, since the girl didn’t mention anything to her about dating and that bothered her, she thought they talked about everything.  
\- And I’m not, remember I told you about the girl in my class that we kind of keep flirting, but nothing ever goes from that, well she took a few steps today. I Invited her to the party tomorrow.  
She said it all in one whole breath, blushing intensely. Aubrey wanted to say more, she was happy for the girl, maybe was a protective thing, because of their friendship. yeah, it was that.

______________________________________

The Party was in full swing, New and old Bellas dancing, singing, talking. Everyone having fun, but for some reason, something about the new couple dancing closely in the middle of the living room of the Bellas’s house bothered her.  
\- you know, normally when you help throw such a successful party, you look a little happier, what’s wrong?   
She heard Chloe’s voice but couldn't take her eyes of the two girls  
\- nothing, I just, I don’t know. There’s something off about that Clair girl, I didn’t like her very much, and neither did Benji, and we are her two best friends  
Aubrey explained or at least tried.  
\- And I’m pretty sure I have never seen you care so much about a fling of one of your friends. Not even with me and Beca, you were so protective. Let her be  
Chloe said to her   
\- It’s just that, Em, is younger, and so innocent  
\- well there’s nothing innocent in what she’s doing now.  
Stacie laughed behind her, mentioning the couple kissing near the stairs  
\- shut up Stacie   
She left for the kitchen wondering what was wrong with her, why did it bother her so much?, She missed the look exchanged between Chloe and Stacie.

_____________________________

She wanted to call Chloe and Stacie and scream at them, the second Emily walked into her cabin a few months later, crying. But all she could do was hold the girl close as she cried, and do anything that helped her feel better. She was trying to be the best friend she could be, so she hugged her, trying to protect her from every harm in the world. And as she fell asleep, with Emily in her arms, safe. The last thing she tough was how good this felt, and how she wished she could do it every day.


	3. Finally, could this be it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but cute one  
> Emily's P.O.V

Emily woke up to the sunlight on her face and traffic noises outside, stiffing her neck a little, taking in her surroundings, realizing she was at Beca and Chloe’s apartment. And just like every day during the whole summer, her head went back to that other time she woke up on a couch, but on Aubrey’s arms. The feel of having the woman near her like that, the safety the surrounded her at that moment, still making her head dizzy.  
\- Let me guess, Aubrey again?  
She was startled when she heard the voice coming from the carpet, as Benji looked up at her  
\- Yep, you know what’s funny? I tough it was a little crush, it would go away, then she became one of my best friends, Then Claire happened and I thought it was just the old admiration thing. Then that night happened, and in my head, those feelings were because I and Claire had just broken up, and I was confused. But I can’t stop thinking about Aubrey.  
She took a deep breath, wondering if she was going crazy.  
\- I tough that too, that you were confused because of Claire, and Aubrey was already a crush, and she was there for you. Then we saw Claire hooking up with someone else at the club last month, and all you did was a mean comment, But I had to listen to a whole lecture about Aubrey, and all she did was cut her hair. But I think you will only really know when you get back and see her  
She knew he was right, as scary as the whole thing was. What she didn’t know was that a certain redhead listened to everything.

\------------------  
\- I always hated the running part  
She Looked up at the woman in front of her, trying to breathe, as the rest of the Bellas went inside.  
\- I thought the advisor was supposed to tell us to train harder  
She asked looking up at Stacie  
\- That was Aubrey, I’m here to make the dancing and partying better, that’s all  
Stacie grinned at her, as the two women entered the house. She was surprised when she received the e-mail saying that Stacie was the new Advisor, but she was happy to be able to spend more time with the girl.  
\- By the way, Is she back already? She said she would help me out with the advising  
\- yeah, I’m heading there later, want to come?   
She asked. A little nervous.  
\- No, no, You go, I have a date latter, I will just call her  
She was so happy about the negative, she didn’t notice the small smile on the other woman's face.

\----------------------

She Stared at the door for a few minutes, wondering what to say, what to do, praying not to make a fool of herself.  
\- Hey Em, I’m sorry, have you been here long?  
She jumped at the voice behind her and ended up tripping at the carpet .so much for not making a fool of herself.  
\- Oh God, I’m sorry I scared you, you ok?  
She held Aubrey’s hand, as she got up. Realizing how close the two were, and how she never noticed how her eyes looked a little gray in that light.  
\- Yeah, yeah. Just me being my awkward self, so how was Italy?  
she noticed that Aubrey didn’t move, and for a second, she could swear she saw the Blonde eyes glance at her mouth, but just another second, and it was over, as the girl backed away  
\- it was amazing, come in, tell me all about New York too  
It looked like nothing had changed, but at the same time, it seemed like something had.

___________________________

\- So, Am I crazy? Stupid? All of the above?  
She asked breathing deeply. She told Benji everything that had been going on in the past few months between her and Aubrey, the glances, touches that lingered a second too long, how they were closer than never.  
\- from my point of view, all I can see is that you’re in love with her, and it sounds like there’s more than friendship on her side as well. But I don’t know Em. I don’t really know her, not as much as you. But I think you should try to talk to her before someone ends up hurt  
\- You right, what would I do without you OBenji – Wan Kenobi?

_________________________

And there she was again, staring at the brown door, breathing deeply as she knocked.  
-hey, I didn’t know you were coming, I’m about to leave  
She let herself enjoy Aubrey's embrace for a few seconds before answering  
\- I just had some free time and decided to stop by, Sorry, I’ll go.  
\- hey, hey, don’t worry. Actually, do you want to come with me? I’ll just take a look at a few of the cabins that are further from the grounds, see which ones need more fixing done  
Before she even realized what she was doing, she accepted the offer and was climbing on the Lodge Jeep.

___________________________

\- It’s actually beautiful in the rain here, the lake view, everything, you should fix it up, and open this part.  
They were at the small balcony of a deactivated small cabin, waiting for the rain to subside a little so they could get back, looking at the view. She felt Aubrey jump and hold her arm, with the sound of thunder. Making Emily smile  
\- Don’t, it’s scary alright. But your right, this can be a really nice place, it quite romantic too, we can make something really cool here, maybe put some boats on the lake ..What?  
She didn’t even realize she was staring at Aubrey, fascinated by the excitement on the woman’s face and voice.  
\- nothing, it’s just…nice, here, with you.  
She smiled at the blond woman and watched her face for a second. Then she felt her hand on her cheek, and almost as in a dream she felt Aubrey’s lips against hers, sweet, soft, a feeling so inebriating that in that second, she knew that if she could she wanted to kiss her forever


	4. you can have the best of me Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey's P.O.V

Aubrey looked at the picture for the 10th time that morning. The memories of the last few weeks before Emily left for Ohio three months ago flooding her mind, the lingering touches, the running around, hidden stolen kisses at the Bellas house, making out on her couch at the lodge, and of course hundreds of silly pictures like the one she was looking right now.  
But she also knew that three months had gone by, and a lot could change, including Emily’s feelings for her. They never labeled anything between them, and she didn’t really know where they stand, and if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t know if she was ready for that.

-Earth to Posen! Stacie’s here, Let’s go!  
She was startled by Beca’s voice but got up fast. The couple had been visiting for the past few weeks and decided to help the Bellas organize a beginning of the year for the Bellas who were Seniors, Aubrey of course, was called to help. As they got closer to the house, Aubrey felt a small tingle in her stomach, when she saw the grey Jeep parking, trying to hold the smile on her face, as she felt Chloe and Stacie’s eyes on her. The duo had been teasing her through the whole summer about her friendship with Emily, but she never said anything.

\- WOW, it seems that puberty finished its work at Legacy, and made a work of art ... Legacy got really hot. I never thought I would say that.  
Aubrey got ready to say something to Stacie when she saw her, and suddenly she forgot how to breathe. She always thought Emily was this perfect mix of Beautiful and adorable, but the woman in front of her was stunning.  
She got out of the car, and walked in the direction of the brunette, her heart beating fast as she felt strong arms around her neck, they hugged fast, but the smile on their faces said everything.  
___________________________

She was talking to the rest of the girls, when she spotted her at the dance floor, Laughing, and screaming to the lyrics to the song playing, then brown eyes found here's, a smile so big, it lights up even the dim-lit room they were in before she knew what she was doing, she pulled Emily by the hand, heading to the balcony of the house, where the lights were even dimmer, Emily pulling her close, and kissing her so hard she felt dizzy.  
\- “I missed you so much"  
Aubrey smiled into the kiss, her heart racing as she dangles her hands in Emily’s hair  
\- “I missed you too”

______________________________

If Aubrey had any doubts about her feelings for Emily, it was vanishing every mile they drove. With the upcoming performance of the Bellas at the Brooklyn aquarium, Emily had to go earlier to take care of everything they needed and organize things like sound, hotel rooms. Of course, she offered to accompany the younger girl on the 15hours drive. And now driving, hearing the girl sing with the radio, one hand caressing the nape of Aubrey’s neck, and the other distributing the pack of gummy bears between them she felt so serene, happy, and in love.

  
\- oh, my stars, this is amazing, how did you know about this place?  
She smiled watching Emily heading to the balcony of the room, jumping and giggling  
\- they brought their team to the lodge a few times, I’ve seen a few pictures but never came before, guess I was waiting for the right company.  
\- Someone alert the media, the police, and the Bellas, Aubrey Posen is being mushy  
Emily joked  
\- why you have to be such a dork?  
She kissed Emily’s lips softly smiling  
\- you love my dork self  
And before she could stop herself, it left her lips, easier than anything she ever said.  
\- Well, I Love you.  
It felt like the world had stopped between them, she felt her entire body tremble, Emily’s silence not helping at all. Before she could say anything, she felt the girl’s lips against hers, needy, almost desperate. Just before she answered  
\- I love you too, so much.

Emily’s hand left her cheek, and rested in her jacket, sliding it off her shoulders, and taking it off of her. She pulls them inside the room, they laughed when the brunette tripped in the same jacket she took off. But their lips never too far from each other. Aubrey felt her hands warm and shaky in her waist, pulling the hem of her shirt  
\- you sure?  
She had to ask, she had to be sure.  
\- Babe, I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.  
  
Aubrey felt her entire being melt at the nickname, and minutes later, at the feeling of Emily’s hands and mouth tracing her entire naked skin, she opened her eyes to face brown eyes on her, so much love she tough she could cry, but the feeling of Emily’s mouth on the inside of her tight, clouded her mind, and all she could muster was a moan. It wasn’t long until she was screaming Emily’s name, and pulling her up desperately. But when Emily lost her balance and fell at her side, they laughed hard.  
She looked at the woman beside her, Laughing, her nose crinkling in the most adorable way. yet the sexiest human she ever saw. She puller her face closer kissing her.  
\- Can I say I love you again?  
She heard the adorable giggle again  
\- Please never stop saying it

_______________________________________

When Aubrey woke up alone in her bed, no sign of Emily anywhere, she was sure she had dreamt everything, so she closed her eyes again. That’s when she heard the door of her room open, and Emily getting in, pushing a small cart. As she closed the door putting the small cart near the Bed, and started taking her clothes off again.  
\- As much as I loved taking them off last night, this is a really good sight too, where were you?  
The tall woman giggled, and laid in bed again, snuggling in her arms.  
\- I went to get some food because honestly, I’m really hungry! And then I took the opportunity and called the hotel to leave the rooms all ok, so we have another hour, and a little bit, not to get out of this bed.  
\- Although I love the idea of staying here with you, I was also excited to be taking a walk with my girlfriend around New York  
She looked at Emily anxious for her reaction  
\- With who? Wait ….me? your girlfriend?  
\- unless you don’t want to  
Aubrey said quietly  
\- Are you insane? I really want to, that’s all I want to.  
They stayed in bed for a few more minutes just enjoying each other, before leaving.

_____________________________________

Aubrey grinned with pride watching the whole performance, a little hot and bothered, by the dancing, of course, her mind still replaying moments of the night they had. But if she was being honest, she would love another go with the women beside her, she could notice the sad look in their faces watching, all wanting the same thing. That’s when she had an idea, she just needed to make a few calls, but not now.  
\- what’s with the Cheshire cat grin Posen?  
She heard Beca say  
\- well, I’m just watching my girlfriend, Mitchel!  
She heard the gasp in the group, some questioning, others saying Finally, making her laugh. But right now, all she wanted to look…was Emily.


	5. And you can have the best of me Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey's P.O.V

Aubrey felt the air thin, the bass vibrating through her body and making the floor tremble, she took a sip of the water in front of her, and taking off the jeans jacket she was wearing, she looked at the dance floor, and watched the girls dancing, trying to learn the new rhythm. She was pretty sure that by now, Emily was experiencing her first time of being drunk, as the girls decided to take her out clubbing on her birthday, and being her twenty-first, getting her drunk was part of the plans.

-Babe, you’re so pretty, even when you’re blurry, But why are you blurry?  
She smiled realizing just how drunk the young girl was  
\- how do you manage to look this adorable when your drunk? Here, drink some water  
She laughed at the girl in front of her, putting a strand of hair behind her ear

\- nope, Beca said I’ve been drinking tequila and I should not mix it, and not to tell Aubrey she gave me tequila….I think I did something wrong here.  
She laughed even harder watching the confusion on her girlfriend’s face  
\- ok, you're done for tonight, let's go back to the hotel ok, give you some water, a shower, and some aspirin.

___________________________

Aubrey woke up to a hard knock on her door, a clearly hungover Emily, moving around in bed trying to drown out the sound of the knocking, making her laugh a little while getting up, certain that the woman would cry if the noise continued. but nothing prepared her for what she would see when she opened the door  
\- Dad?

The surprise was so great that she did not notice the movements of the man entering the room and quickly noticing the beautiful woman sleeping in his daughter's bed. she tried to read the expression on the man's face. Aubrey's love life had never been something they talked about, so she didn't know what to expect. The general was not a bad father, because to be bad it was necessary to do something. And he was too absent for that. But when he was there, he tried his best for her, and Aubrey knew that. she watched a small smile appear on the man's stiff face.  
\- Hey kiddo, I don’t have much time now, I just stopped by to say hi, but I’ll be on the show tonight  
he said as he hugged her briefly, and looking again in the direction of the room he spoke  
\- I can't wait to meet her

___________________________

\- Aubs calm down, everything will be fine, we will only do what we know best, and that's it  
Emily kept telling her that, but she was nervous, the group on stage was incredibly good, and the comments from the three women next to her didn't help much. she could see her father in the distance and tried to calm her stomach. but when she felt shaky fingers intertwine with hers. she realized that she was not the only one and that the little circles that the fingers made in her hand calmed her down a little, and then it was their turn.

_____________________________

Aubrey was frustrated, irritated and certainly, the pain in her arm was a bee sting. After the disaster of their performance and the disaster of the party, and aside from the fact that her father had to leave before the party, she wondered how so much could go wrong? little did she know.  
\- Aubs?  
She heard Emily's voice, and before she could even stop herself, the words came out  
\- We shouldn't have gone to that party, it just made it worse, now we're an even bigger joke, what will my dad think when he finds out, after seeing that performance?  
\- Do you think it was my fault? I just wanted to help, I tried to help you. I had no way of knowing what was going to happen, it’s not fair  
She knew she wasn't being fair, especially to Emily, hurt evident in her voice.  
\- Leave me alone please, just for a while  
She regretted the second she spoke those words, when she saw the look on the girl's face, as she left the room

_________________________

She didn't realize she had slept, but when in the middle of the night she woke up and Emily wasn't there, she felt worse than before, she knew that she had hurt her and that she had many, many apologies to give her. She found the girl sitting on the hotel terrace, still wearing her party clothes, and her eyes were red. and if Aubrey fell bad before, she didn't even know what to say now.  
\- Em, I'm sorry, I was frustrated with everything, I was angry, it wasn't your fault, I know that I just ..., I know I hurt you, forgive me, please.

she didn't realize she was crying until Emily got up and wiped one of the tears on her cheek, and said  
\- You were wrong? yes. It was unfair? also yes. But I know who you are Aubrey. And I know what tonight meant to you, the importance. What happened was not anyone's fault. And I understand why you reacted that way. .and I forgave you the second I closed that door. but don't do it again 

A few minutes later she felt arms around her  
\- you know what I realized, we just had our first fight.  
Aubrey turned and found Emily, still wearing a towel and wet hair, and smiled  
\- It is true! It is a big step, but I think there is a part missing, the peace-making part, I think"  
She spoke laughing and kissing the woman in front of her, leaving her towel on the floor.

__________________________

The rest of the tour took place with a success that even they couldn't believe, she and Emily couldn't be in a better place, but something was plaguing Aubrey inside, she had hurt Emily, and nothing scared her more than the idea that she could do it again.

And now they were on the last day, waiting for Beca to enter the stage, and just before the show started, Theo appeared behind her and called for Emily.  
\- hey, you are Emily, right? Beca told me that you write songs, she showed me the song that you did together and it is very good, and I think you also have a lot of potentials, we certainly have to talk in the future.  
Aubrey saw the girl's eyes light up, a huge smile, appreciating Theo's words. She always knew how much Emily loved music, and how happy the girl felt on stage, all she felt was pride and admiration.

_______________________________

Aubrey didn't want to be here again, she had promised not to hurt Emily again, but even she didn't know what had happened, the fight had started when Emily had gone to New York, with the Bellas, a silly argument, about Emily having met her ex-girlfriend at a bar, but now they were in Aubrey's cabin at the lodge, yelling at each other, and she didn't even know why anymore. and when Emily left, slamming doors, she didn't know what to do.  
But nothing prepared her for the call she would receive a few hours later.  
She thought she had no more tears left, but when she arrived at the Bellas house and saw the girl sitting with a band-aid on her forehead and her injured hand, she found out that she still had many more. even with Emily trying to calm her down  
\- Aubrey, I slipped again, that damn support, I always forget it. And I feel, but I'm fine. And I'm sorry, I didn't want to yell at you, or fight, I don't even remember why we were fighting  
And again, everything was fine, and she slept in the arms of the love of her life. But in Aubrey's mind, all she was doing was screwing it up, and she loved Emily too much to do that.

_______________________________

She looked at the Sea of people in green, looking for just one. she heard her name being called by several voices quickly, she turned to see the Bellas, they had all come to Emily's graduation. she looked towards them and waved, but felt her arms around her neck and she knew she should get the most out of it.  
\- "Hello, a most beautiful graduate in the world"  
\- Silly  
She smiled when she felt Emily's lips on hers and heard the Bellas's being funny, making jokes at them.

__________________________________

As expected, the ceremony had been beautiful, and the party was truly crazy, they danced, they laughed. and she made sure, Emily never left her sight, always close to her. She took the most of every second.  
But now, as she watched Emily sleep, with tears in her eyes. She knew it was over.  
\- You deserve so much Better  
she allowed herself to be close to Emily again, to smell her perfume, the shampoo, as it was to feel her skin. She put the letter on the bedroom table, and went down the stairs, looked around, and left the house, crying all the way to the airport.


	6. I'm left seeing red on my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily's P.O.V.

Emily woke up with a weird feeling in her stomach, at first, she thought it was just a hangover, but when she reached for her girlfriend and found the space empty, she knew something was wrong. She got up and noticed that Aubrey’s clothes weren't there, or her shoes, which was weird, usually she would put one of her t-shirts, she then saw it, the paper on her desk with the blonde’s handwriting.  
She smiled, thinking that it was just a note, she had gone for food, or something at the lodge, but for some reason, the weird feeling in her stomach kept getting worse like it knew her whole world was about to crash down.  
She dropped the letter, picked up her car keys, and ran faster than she ever knew she could, she could hear the shout from the girls, but she didn't care.  
She opened the door to the cabin shouting her girlfriend’s name, tears rolling like a river, but the whole place was empty.  
Aubrey had left  
Left her.  
_____________________________

Now four months later, here she was, sitting in front of that box, staring at it, hoping that it didn’t hurt like she knew it would when she opened it. The last four months had been crazy, to say the least. She was invited to sign with Republic Records thanks to Beca, she was working on a few lyrics, and the were some small participations on other artist songs, while she got her own songs ready. She moved to New York, an apartment given by the label, quite near to Beca and Chloe’s place.  
She took a deep breath and opened the box, her heart beating faster, Aubrey's perfume in the air. She picked up the glass with an Ambar liquid on and took a sip of it, as she glanced at the inside of the box: pictures, notes, a shirt the blonde used to wear so much it was practically hers, little gifts, everything about her, about them. Emily closed the Box again, feeling the tear in her eyes, and put the box in a cabinet.

She didn't hate Aubrey; it would be so much easier if she did. But she knew why she left, she understood, and much as she hated the whole thing, she knew that the blond did it because she really thought she was doing the best for Emily. But she was mad, frustrated, hurt, angry, she wanted to scream at her. At first, she tried her best not to know much about the blonde woman, she cut her off social media as much as she could, avoided even the sound of her name; but with time she realized that it didn't help at all, it didn’t change her feeling, their story, and the love she still felt, she missed her best friend and the love of her life. She took another sip of her glass, and let another tear roll down her face.

_____________________________________

\- Just one more Em, and were done  
She was recording with another new artist, she wrote the song, but gave it to him; and when they decided on an acoustic version, her team thought it would be great for her. But every line she sang, killed her a little.  
\- It’s about Aubrey, right? The song? That’s why you gave it to him  
Beca asked her when they were in the car  
\- Yeah, well, I don’t know if I’ve written anything that wasn’t about her since we’ve met. But that one was the first one I wrote after she left  
she admitted, smiling weakly.  
\- well there’s one about all the Bellas. By the way, you’re coming to our place for dinner, right?”  
\- yeah

they kept talking through New York’s traffic. When they were near the apartment Beca turned to her  
\- Wait for a second, Starving too?  
she laughed a little  
\- yeah  
\- you go Posen

They were still laughing when they entered the apartment. They walked into the living room and saw that Chloe was talking with someone on Facetime, a Brunette woman. She didn't mind much and kept talking about a collaboration they were working on, then she felt her body freeze, and shake.  
\- Emily?  
She recognized that voice, she had been dying to listen to that voice for so long and saying her name out of everything. At the same time, all the anger she felt, all the sadness wrecked her heart. She glanced at the screen of the computer, green eyes stared at her, she noticed the guilt on her face, and it hurt more than she tough, so Emily left because it felt like she couldn't breathe.

________________________________  
\- Em, you there?  
She heard Benji entering her apartment, took a sip of her glass, and tried to dry her eyes.  
\- let me guess, Beca called you?  
\- yeah, you ok? I mean, you are listening to The Script, with a glass of whisky, in the dark. So, your clearly not ok, but do you want to talk? Want to get drunk?”  
She looked at her best friend, hugging him.  
\- I love her, I still do and I miss her, and she’s a complete Idiot. And she’s brunette now and looks completely gorgeous, and she even has a tan. I want to hug her, kiss her, and kill her for being so stupid. What was she thinking?  
She asked him  
\- you! when it happened, I didn’t understand, and I wanted to go to Mikonos and kill her for hurting you, but after a few days, I got it. She loves you too. But she wanted the best, even if it wasn’t her, you told me that. Maybe the two of you need this, you are about to become a pop star, maybe someday you will find each other again  
she heard Benji talk, and she knew he was right  
\- I just wish it didn’t hurt so much  
_____________________________________

A few days later Emily was opening her door when she noticed a few packages near it. She picked up, entering her apartment. She noticed a small one, wrapped in a white paper, with a dark green ribbon, when she turned it around, she smiled softly at the well-designed “P” marked on the green wax. She opened to see a journal in hardcover leather with her initials carved on the cover and a note

“Every pop star needs her writing journal  
No matter what happens between us  
I will always be your Biggest Fan”  
Aubrey Posen

And for the first time, since the day Aubrey left, Emily somehow felt complete.


	7. Slipped and said something sorta like your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey's P.O.V

Aubrey looked at the ocean for a while, then closed her eyes, taking in the feel of the breeze, the salty smell, the warmth of the sun on her face. A small smile appeared on her lips when she thought of the fact that if anyone she ever met, were on that beach right now, probably any of them would recognize her, her hair was darker, a loose button-up shirt over a t-shirt, jeans shorts. She still could hear the scream that Chloe gave when she saw and the fact that even Emily didn't recognize her at first. The thought of Emily made her take a deep breath, said thanks for the gift through, Chloe. But the way she reacted when she saw her that day, still hunted her dreams.  
____________________________________________

She sat in her living room picking up a glass of wine, and all the reports she needed to see who were the clients of the week to implement the Fallen Leaves leadership program. She turned the Tv on YouTube, not that she would ever admit it, but every time she saw Beca’s music videos, she felt better, a little less homesick. So, when a new music video started playing with a rapper running, she stopped and paid attention, thinking it would be a new collaboration from Beca, it wasn't.

She dropped the glass in her hand when a familiar face appeared. She couldn’t stop staring at the screen, Emily looked incredible gorgeous, her voice like silk; Aubrey’s heart was going crazy, she was happy, proud, and as she watched, still very much in love with the brunette on her screen. Part of her happy that all the brunette’s dream was finally becoming a reality, but her heart hurting with the fact that she wasn’t the one sharing this with her, to see it all happened beside her. With her heart starting to wonder if she shouldn’t just get on the first plane to New York, hold her, and never let go again. her head worked better this time, remembering Aubrey every single issue, every single time she hurt the girl. She wasn’t good enough yet, would she ever?  
_____________________________________________

It had been a few months since she saw that video and the rest of the world were starting to find out something she knew for years, it was really easy to fall in Love with Emily Junk. She got more and more famous every day, Aubrey started to avoid TV, radio, and anything where she could hear the brunette’s voice, and funny enough, that’s how she met William. She was just walking around the beach when he asked for directions, and something drew her to him, maybe it was his kind eyes, slightly dork sense of humor, or just how easy it was to talk to him. He wasn't Emily but for the first time, she thought of someone else, for the first time, it didn’t hurt so much.  
___________________________________________

She never expected to be this easy to stay around Will, they got along, he made her laugh. But she didn't tell him about her story Emily, and she didn't know why. She still avoided most things, and every time she hears the girl’s voice, she still felt the same warmth through her body. The only thing he knew was that Emily was a Bella, it was hard no to tell him, when some of her best friends appeared on the music video, for Emily's first single.  
___________________________________________

She liked to think she was happy, she had this good life, a great boyfriend, and her work was better than never, still, she didn't expect what she saw when she got home.  
Flowers everywhere a romantic dinner in the middle of the living room, and him, holding a ring. All she could think was how she didn't want to hurt him too.  
She looked at the ring on her finger, as she waited for Chloe to pick up her call, she had no idea how she was going to explain this  
\- OH MY GOD, YOU GOT ENGAGED? HOW? WHEN? WHAT?  
Before she could even open her mouth, many voices were screaming at her and she realized that most of the Bellas were in the room with Chloe at that moment.  
And at that moment, she saw Emily, behind Chloe, staring at her, a mix of hurt and anger that she never thought she would see in the girl’s eyes.  
\- Well, Congratulations Posen  
She could feel the poison on Emily’s voice, as she watched the girl pick up her jacket and walk away, ignoring the protest of the other women in the room.  
\- Em  
Aubrey called her.  
Emily looked back at her, with tears washing her face. And as she left her sight. Aubrey realized she was crying too. Realizing now the mess she was in  
__________________________________________

She was supposed to be the happiest woman ever, she was supposed to be running around giggling, flaunting her really expensive ring, but every time she looked at it, it reminded her of the hurt in Emily’s face, and she felt miserable. And everyone could see it, including her own fiancé.  
\- Are you sure your ok? Every since you talked to your friends, you seem a little out of it, distracted, I think you really miss them.  
She smiled softly at him and managed to say  
\- Yeah, I’m ok.  
-You know, this came through the mail today, one of your friends is playing and we are going, before you say anything, I already bought the tickets arranged for the hotel.  
He said, holding V.I.P tickets to a festival, and Afterparty bracelets. She noticed Beca’s Name on the envelope. And thought that maybe, it would be a good idea.  
\- Alright, you win. Thank you  
Was all she mustered to say, kissing him softly.  
____________________________________________

Aubrey looked at the big space, full of people, looking for a sign of one of the Bellas, she was pretty sure Beca’s set had finished already, and she was ready to leave and go straight to the after-party when she spotted Stacie walking in the direction of the stage. She felt William hold her hand, while she went in the direction where Stacie went, she noticed many of the other Bellas near her now.  
Suddenly the lights of the stage went dark, capturing her attention, people started to scream as the sound of Guitar strings started playing loudly.  
That's when she entered the stage. Gorgeous, her body moving perfectly with the beat, her voice angelic, Aubrey was in a daze.  
Then Brown eyes found hers, recognizing her. Emily stopped moving for a few seconds, their eyes never leaving each other, she saw all the confusion and hurt, but she could swear she saw a glimpse of happiness.  
She felt eyes on her, she knew William and the Bellas were watching her. But even when Emily broke eye contact, she couldn't take her eyes off of her, waiting, until brow eyes were on hers again.  
She knew right then that she still loved her, the same way she did when she left.


	8. Can we please make up Our minds

Emily looked at herself in the mirror, proudly, she loved the outfit they had picked for tonight, the red tight high boots, with the red big sweatshirt, was definitely one of her favorites but for some reason, she felt nervous tonight, and she had no idea why.  
-10 minutes Emily, let’s go

She nodded, following the man, meeting her dancers on the way to the stage, she saw Benji near the stage entrance and smiled  
-Damm you look hot! the Bellas are outside, Beca decided to watch with them, you ok?  
She took a glance at the boy smiling  
-Yeah, just a little nervous, go figure  
She took some water and hugged Benji when she heard the 5 minutes notice, breathing deeply, smiling when she hears the guitar riff of her most recent single starting to play.

She was at the beginning of the first song when she thought she saw her, but she just closed her eyes, focusing on the song, because every night it was like this. By the time she got to the second chorus she looked in the same direction, but this time she was sure. Even with the darker hair, she knew that face, those eyes. She got lost for a few seconds but tried no to make any mistakes. Every now and then looking at her, expecting her to leave, or not look at her, but she didn't move an inch.

Her set was almost over, and she realized what song was next, and glanced at Beca who smiled and nodded in the direction of Aubrey, she then smiled back and spoke to the crowd.  
\- for this next song, I want to invite ALL the Bellas to the stage

she looked at Aubrey and mentioned for her to come, and saw Amy and Chloe dragging the woman, as the crowd went crazy when Most girls started. She hugged Beca when the girls entered, and let them sing the song with her, Stacie and Chloe doing the choreography better than her, she found the courage to look at Aubrey and smiled when she noticed that she actually knew the lyrics.  
They left the stage laughing, but when she was about to say a word to the other woman, the was a call behind her.  
-Em, encore, let’s go, let’s go  
She glanced as the woman left, and went on stage for two more songs.  
_____________________________________________

Emily was sitting at the bar, trying to focus on her drink, and not to glance at the couple not that far from her but failing miserably, that’s when their eyes meet. She thought that she needed to get out of that place, so she picks up her drink and head to the second floor, without any idea she was being followed  
-Emily?  
she felt her entire body freeze, and her heart was beating way too fast. She sipped her drink while she turned around, trying to hide that her hand was shaking.  
\- Aubrey, hey  
\- Can we talk?  
her voice was low, shy. Seeing her like that was disarming.  
-Sure

she let out a deep breath and pointed to the other brunette, the upstairs floor. When they arrived, she leaned against the wall and waited for Aubrey to speak.  
\- I wanted to thank you for today, you didn’t have to. But it was really cool of you considering how much you probably hate me….  
\- I don’t, I wish I did sometimes, it would be easier, but I don’t. You don’t have to thank me, you were in my head too when I wrote that song, you’re a Bella, you were my best friend once.  
It took every inch of strength on her body not to reach out and hug her, when she saw the hint of hurt on Aubrey’s face  
\- You don’t hate me? Even after everything?  
she looked up at Aubrey, gathering every inch of courage she had  
\- Nope, I understood everything, why you did it, and I thought that it would be worth it and that you would find yourself and come back home, to me. So, I don’t hate you, I just hate I was such an idiot  
She felt the tears come, so she took another sip of her drink. And started to walk away. Then she heard Aubrey speak  
\- You’re not an Idiot Em!  
\- Yes, I am, because I still love you Aubrey, and I don’t know if I ever will stop loving you, but I’m not the one you're engaged to. You look Beautiful by the way  
She left, bumping into someone, but she didn’t care.

She went back to the bar, trying to dry the tears in her face and breathing deeply, that’s when she hears Amy calling her and looked up, to see her, Stacie and Cr holding shots of tequila. She didn’t think twice before joining them, trying really hard to smile.

After a few shots, she sat down and asked for some water when a voice beside her startled her  
\- Get a red bull too, the sweetest you can find, believe me, it will help  
She then noticed the woman beside her, it was Becca’s tour dancer, but she couldn't remember her name  
-I’m Peyton, we’ve met before, actually, I tried to hit on you once but I don’t think you noticed then.  
Emily laughed shyly at the bluntness of the woman, not sure of what to say. She felt eyes on her and looked around, noticing the grin on Stacie and Benji’s face, and encouraging nods. She turned back at the woman  
\- and just in case you didn’t notice, this time, I’m hitting on you again and asking you to dance  
The woman said again, in a playful way, making Emily laugh  
\- Yep, this time I noticed, but let’s start with the dancing  
she said accepting the woman’s hand and heading to the dance floor.

____________________________________________

She felt the sweat dripping down her neck, her body moving in sync with the woman, They had been dancing for a while now, and Emily was trying really hard to ignore Peyton’s hands on her waist, their bodies close, moving with the beat, the tequila shots and the heat going straight to her head, but when she felt lips against hers, she kissed back, feeling the flames that burned through her whole body. She felt Peyton smile on her lips. Then kiss her neck, and say it in her ear  
-I know that the brunette with green eyes will probably murder me, by the way she’s been staring at us, but that kiss was totally worth it.  
Emily was confused when Peyton walked away from her, so she turned around, facing irritated green eyes, she knew that look, Aubrey Posen was jealous. She couldn’t hold the smirk that appeared on her face.  
____________________________________________  
It had been two months since the party, and Emily finally had some time off. She was playing on her guitar, a melody she couldn't shake out of her head, as she looked at the rain through her window. It scared her when she heard a knock on her door, It was 2 am, and it was raining, she looked through the peephole on her door, and though she was seeing things, so she opened.The last thing she ever expected to see was a drenched, and back to blonde Aubrey Posen at her door.


	9. You say my name like you know my dark side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey's P.O.V.

Aubrey was really aware of the three pairs of eyes on her, but as much as she tried, she couldn’t stop her eyes from staring at the pair dancing closely on the dance floor. She had no right and she knew it. She heard Beca ask Will to get some drinks with her.  
-Bree? You could at least try to be a little discreet. I'm pretty sure that even Peyton is scared of you right now.  
she turned her head in Chloe’s direction  
\- You know her?  
She really didn't mean to sound so angry, but she couldn't help it. Ignoring the smirk on Chloe’s face  
\- Yeah, she’s one of Beca’s dancers, she had a crush on Em when they were on tour together, but Emily didn't notice, she was too busy, pining over some blonde girl she used to date. But it seems that Peyton finally got what she wanted.  
Aubrey turned in the direction of the duo, and her heart sank, as she watched them kiss. She wanted to kill the other woman, even when she saw her walk away from Emily. She saw the younger look in her direction and bend her head to the side, studying Aubrey, and she knew she was exposed. No one knew her better than Emily, she had her prove when she saw the smirk on the girl's face. She knew she was jealous, and now so did Emily.  
___________________________________________________________________

She should have noticed how quiet William was on the whole way back to Greece, and the shift that happened between them since they were back. But her head never left New York, she was a little too busy thinking about Emily to realize, until almost a month later.  
\- Why you never told me about Emily?  
Aubrey was caught off guard, she thought of how to explain, but she didn’t know-how. All she managed to say was  
\- How did you know?  
\- It didn't need much Aubrey, the way you looked at her at that stage, then she was crying after talking to you, the way you looked at her when she was dancing with that other girl. Anyone who paid attention to you or her knew that there’s some history there.  
He didn’t sound mad, just curious. But she wasn’t ready, not now at least.  
\- Can we talk about it some other time?  
He nodded and changed the subject  
The only problem was that Aubrey couldn’t ignore her feelings anymore, she was tired of pretending she didn’t feel it. So a few weeks later she talked to him, and told the whole story, and returned his ring.

____________________________________________________________________

-OH MY GOD, I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS, OH GOD  
She felt the crushing hug of her best friend, the second the door was opened. A huge smile on her face as she hugged back  
\- I can’t believe you’re here, and your blond again, and no ring on your finger, what’s going on Bree? I haven’t really heard from you since the last time you came.  
The look in the redhead's eyes was pure love and concern.  
\- I will tell you later, I have a few things to do first, and I need your help. I need an Address  
She was trying to look confident, and sure.  
\- Bree, it’s 1 am, it’s raining. I think it can wait  
she hears Chloe’s voice as she left the woman’s apartment  
\- It can’t  
_____________________________________________________________________

Aubrey felt her whole-body tremble, she wasn't sure if it was from the cold of her wet clothes, or her nerves going crazy, as she knocked on the door.  
\- Aubrey? What happened? what are you doing here? why are you wet? Are you ok? Come in  
As she went in, she smiled, taking in the place, that really matched the owner, her perfume so close, as she picked up the towel being handed to her. She looked at Emily in oversized sweatshirts and shorts, confusion on her face, a little bit of caution present in her eyes.

-Ok, I will answer those, but there’s something I really need to tell you, and I need you to wait until I’m done, okay?  
She was nervous, but when Emily nodded, her eyes warm, curious. She felt a little better.  
-Remember when you told me, that you always thought I was going to find myself then come back to you? you were wrong, I didn't need to find myself, I already knew who I was, you helped me with that, you loved me in spite of all that, you made it seem like loving me was the easiest thing in the world. then I realized that no matter how much I loved you, I wasn’t good enough, I needed to be better, that’s why I left, to become better for you, someone worthy of all the love you gave me. Then you went and became this incredible person, talented, brighter than ever, And you actually managed to become hotter, which I thought was Impossible.  
Aubrey stopped for a few seconds, enjoying the small laughter leaving Emily’s mouth, tear running down their faces, but she kept going  
\- I thought I would never be able to catch up to you, so I gave up, and settled. But then, you told me you still loved me, again, in spite of everything I've done, and I realized that there was no way I could become a better person without you by my side. So, I broke off the engagement, sold my house in Mykonos, and I came back to you, if you still have me, because I love you, and I can’t imagine a day I won’t.

She took the breath she had been holding since she started her speech, her hands still shaking, she didn’t dare to look at Emily, afraid of what the girl would say. She felt her presence close, and her body combusts with way too many emotions when she felt warm hands on her neck, as Emily put their foreheads together.

-Aubrey Posen you are the biggest idiot in the whole world, you know that right? All this time, all I wanted was you. The good, the bad, the crazy, the general, the soft, all of you. I fell in love with you because of all of it, no in spite of. I love you, you stubborn insufferable woman. And if you ever run away again, I swear to God, that this time I’m going after you.

Before she could even react, she felt the cherry taste on her mouth, and it was like everything in the world made sense. It felt like every piece of clothing that left their bodies took the fear and insecurity with them, every touch correcting every mistake, every kiss on their naked skin erasing the pain they felt, every moan a promise, devotion every time their eyes met.  
And as they laid there, entangled in the living room couch, watching the sunrise in each other eyes, Aubrey felt like there no way, someone could feel as happy and in love as she was now.


	10. Like a choir singing "Hallelujah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily's POV  
> Aubrey's POV  
> Emily's POV  
> Aubrey's POV  
> Aubrey's POV

Emily woke to someone climbing in her bed and the smell of fresh coffee in the air, and she prayed that last night wasn't a dream, that she didn't imagine it all, just this time. Then she felt soft lips on her shoulder going up her neck making her shiver, followed by a giggle. She smiled; her prayers had been answered.  
\- Good…well, afternoon  
She turned in the woman’s arms, melting into her, making sure she was really smiling as she felt kisses on her head, giving light kisses on her neck and Jaw, then realized what the older woman said.  
\- afternoon? Did I sleep most of the day? how long have you been awake?  
\- we slept most of the day, I woke up like half an hour ago, Chloe called, wanted to know how things went. I told it went great, but we still had a lot to talk about  
Emily saw the concern in the blonde’s face when she spoke, she was worried as well. But she also knew that this time they had a fighting chance, especially after everything they said the night before.  
\- yeah, we do, but after shower and coffee ok?  
Emily got up, and made her way to the bathroom, but not without taking a look at Aubrey over her shoulder and say:  
\- Are you coming or not Posen?  
______________________________________________________________

Aubrey let herself wander around Emily’s apartment, paying attention to details, pictures, smiling when she noticed the few Bella’s banners. She entered the small home studio and noticed two small boxes on the corner, both with her name written on it, one had t-shirts, hoodies, and snapbacks all with Emily’s name or initials on it. The other had CDs, a vinyl, some posters, and photos.  
\- You have no idea how many times I looked at those boxes, wondering if I should send them, wondering how you would react to it, how would you look wearing any of those things.  
  
She turned around looking at the woman leaning at the door, noticing the sadness in her eyes. Aubrey looked back at the box picking up one of the shirts, taking off the one she was wearing, and putting the one from the box, that has Emily’s initials in the front, tour dates in the back. she looked at herself in the shirt, and looked up at Emily,  
\- I fucked everything up, didn’t I? we missed so much, there’s so much I wish I was there to see it. We could’ve had it all.  
  
\- Maybe, but it’s gone now, there’s nothing we can do about it. I don’t want to think about what could’ve been Aubrey, I’ve done it long enough. I want to know about it now because I’m afraid. I want you to tell me that I will never again wake up to a note telling me you left me, I want you to promise me that it will always be you and me, no matter what.  
Aubrey could hear the plea in Emily’s voice as she reached for the woman’s hand, pulling her closer. She sat Emily at the table, got in between her legs, and held her before speaking  
\- It will be, you and me forever, I want you, I want us. I want to wake up and go to sleep with you, I want to call you mine, and wear a t-shirt with your name on it, I want to make you the happiest woman on this planet. I love you, and I'm never leaving again.

______________________________________________________________

-Everything ok?  
Emily looked at Aubrey as she read her texts, laying on top of her, leaving soft kisses on her shoulder.  
\- Yeah, just Chloe letting me know that the rest of my stuff arrived from Greece.  
she said as Emily continued leaving soft kisses up her collarbone and neck, scratching her teeth softly against the blonde’s jaw. Smiling as she hears the little humming coming from her girlfriend’s mouth. Before she continued speaking  
\- Which reminds me that I have to figure that out. But then you do that, and I can’t think of anywhere else but this couch.  
Emily laughed a little, as she now trailed kisses and soft bites down Aubrey’s stomach, stopping when she realized what Aubrey just said, an idea in her mind.  
\- Then don’t.  
she went back to Aubrey’s eye level, her heart beating fast  
\- Don’t think about anywhere else, stay here. It’s a great place, spacious, has your girlfriend, two blocks away from Bechloe’s, amazing location, a huge comfy couch, did I mention your hot girlfriend?  
She watched as Aubrey pushed herself up, so Emily was straddling her now. She had a smile on her face but also a bit of concern  
\- Em, you sure?  
Emily kissed her softly, holding her face. And now staring at her green eyes, finding nothing but love, she remembered that night at the hotel in Virginia Beach, so long ago.  
\- Babe, I’ve never been surer of anything in my life  
She smiled when she saw the realization on Aubrey’s face, but continued  
\- I love you Aubrey Posen, and I don’t want to spend another second without you.  
She kissed her deeply now, needy, feeling the blonde’s smile against her lips, so lost in the kiss, she didn’t notice that Aubrey had flipped them over, until the blonde was on top of her, as they laid on the couch again.  
\- I love you too Emily Junk. and I don’t want to spend another second without you either.

___________________________________________________________________

Aubrey walked the corridor grinning, bags of food in hand. Her week had been incredibly long and tiring, and with Emily working on her new album, they barely had spent too much time together. So when the meeting she had with a company got canceled, she knew exactly what to do and where to go. She entered the room, and couldn’t hold the smile on her face, when she saw the girl inside the cabin, singing whit her eyes closed.  
\- Oh god, you brought food, give me.  
She looked at a desperate Chloe on the couch, laughing as she sat beside her best friend.  
\- When I thought I couldn’t like you more Posen.  
she looked at Beca a little confused, as she handed one of the small boxes at the producer, but she just turned back to her computer.  
\- She has been trying to convince Emily to record these songs for a long time. but she never wanted ... until now.  
Chloe explained what Beca meant, but Aubrey was still a little confused.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Aubrey leaned against the door of the home studio, noticing the huge smile on her girlfriend’s face as she leaned against the control table, listening to something on her headphones. She made her way to the girl as she took off the headphones.  
\- Beca finished one of the tracks we worked today, it’s amazing!  
she then remembered the talk she had with Chloe earlier  
\- I was meaning to ask you about that, Chloe mentioned that Beca wanted you to work on these songs for a while, but you always said no, until now. Why?  
\- You  
Aubrey felt her body get warm, but kept quiet, waiting for Emily to elaborate  
\- One of them, the one Beca finished, I wrote when we were here in New York for the first time, the other one I started to write a day before graduation but had not finished it until a few weeks ago. Both are about you, for you. But right now, I can only show you one.  
she kissed Emily fondly, trying to calm her heart.  
\- Let’s hear it  
Aubrey had a huge grin on her lips as she listened to the lyrics, she watched Emily’s cheeks blush a little, but the smirk never leaving her face. As the song ended, she kissed her with everything she had.  
-As much as this song deserves way more than this kiss, and you're totally getting it, but why don’t release it before?  
\- as I said, it was about you, us. So it was too hard after everything. But now, we’re here, together and happier than never, it felt right. The other one will take a little more time, but it will be worth it.  
The mention of their past, made Aubrey felt a little tug in her stomach, but still, Emily was right, now everything felt right, perfect. She pulled Emily out of the studio tugging her close and kissing her.  
\- you better text Beca and let her know that you will be getting late tomorrow.


	11. You make me feel like I am home again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily's POV  
> Aubrey's POV

Emily strummed the guitar a little. Her CD will be released tomorrow, so she had to do this tonight, smiling when she felt arms around her shoulders and a kiss on her cheek.  
\- I want to show you something, come here  
she smiled as Aubrey come around the couch and sat next to her with an excited smile  
\- Do you remember the second song I wrote for you? You know it is on the CD that will be released tomorrow right?. But I don't want you to hear it like that, so I'll show you now.  
She wanted to laugh at the way Aubrey tried to contain her excitement, giving just a nod while she started singing.

Never was a leader  
Never had a thing for fairy tales  
Not really a believer, oh-oh

She noticed the reactions on the blonde's face while she paid attention to the lyrics

I got something to say now  
'Cause you tell me that there's no way I couldn't go  
Nothing I couldn't do

A smile appeared on their faces.

We put a crack in the shadows  
And you told me it's okay to be the light  
And not to swim in the shallows

At that moment, she noticed the tears on Aubrey's face, mixing with the soft smile

For worst or for better  
Gonna give it to you  
In capital letters

Emily barely had time to put the guitar down when Aubrey jumped on her lap and hugged her tight. She could feel tears on her neck as she kissed the blonde’s check  
\- I really wasn't expecting this, this song is so beautiful, I don't know if I deserve it all.  
\- I wrote this, because of everything you did, because of the love you gave me. And tomorrow the whole world will know how much I love you, you deserve this and more.  
Emily kissed her deeply, happiness flooding her heart.

________________________________________________________________

Aubrey didn't believe her luck. Emily slept the entire flight and was too sleepy to realize where they really were when they arrived at the airport and got in the car on their way to their destination. But taking into account that she had just finished a 4-month world tour, tiredness made sense.  
\- honey, wake up, we’re here  
Aubrey kissed the brunette, waking her up while their bags were removed from the car. She watched Emily get out of the car, confused, realizing that they were not in New York. Aubrey followed as the girl walked towards the cabin where they were heading. She smiled when Emily turned to look at her, recognition finally appearing on her face, before running inside, looking at everything, curious.  
\- Are we where I think we are? sneaky miss Posen, very Sneaky. You renewed everything. Looks so beautiful.  
\- Well, I followed great advice that was given to me in this same place, by someone smart and cute.  
She threw her arms around Emily's shoulders, while the brunette laughed, kissing her. While gently pushing her into the bedroom.

She was sitting in a chair by the pier a few hours later, the lights of the lake and some torches lit up the place, looking at the view, a smile on her face when she heard the cabin door open. Her hand was shaking a little, but she was more than sure of what she was about to do. She heard the footsteps coming towards her and took a deep breath. Taking a light sip of the wine in her hand  
-wow, Aubs, this is really beautiful, these lights like that, but what are you doing here alone?  
She melted into Emily's arms, leaning her head on her shoulder, letting the woman's perfume intoxicate her senses a little.  
\- I was remembering when I brought you here, our first kiss. How I already felt about you, when it happened. I don't know if I told you, but the day before your graduation, I stayed here for a few hours, thinking about everything.  
She watched Emily's face, mesmerized by the sweet smile as she took a deep breath, taking courage. And continued. Her fingers reaching her back pocket.  
\- There is a reason why I brought you here. I saw you here for the first time, We became friends here, I realized I was in love with you here, I kissed you for the first time on that balcony there. So, when I decided that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, the only place that I thought would make sense was here.  
She took the box out of her back pocket, trying to hold back the tears. Her eyes never left Emily's brown eyes that were crying since the woman realized what was happening.  
\- I love you, Emily. And I don't want to spend another minute without being completely yours. I want to spend the rest of my life listening to your laugh, your voice singing along with me, your hug protecting me from the world. So please, marry me?  
Aubrey was unable to hold back the tears any longer, and when Emily kissed her, the salty taste of the tears from both of them prevailed. The blonde starting to get nervous about Emily's lack of response, until she stopped the kiss, touching their foreheads.  
\- Yes, a thousand times, yes. Aubrey Posen, I am yours forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the last Chapter, the next one will be an epilogue. Thanks to everyone that read this.  
> A special thanks to https://jokeson-u.tumblr.com/, not only for the idea but for helping and always motivating me !!


	12. We've got the time to take the world - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey P.O.V  
> Emily P.O.V

Aubrey woke up to the sound of the alarm, looking for her cell phone, finding it on her nightstand, and turning it off.  
She felt an arm around her waist, a warm body clinging to hers, long legs intertwining with hers, a light kiss on her shoulder, followed by a voice in her ear.  
\- Great, now we can pretend that the alarm did not go off, and go back to sleep or stay here, like this.  
She turned inside the woman's arms, smiling when she saw the sleepy brown eyes, and kissing her softly.  
\- it would be perfect, but you know we can't.

Aubrey laughed when the woman pouted and hugged her a little tighter, giving her a tender kiss just before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom to put on some clothes. She got up and followed the woman, hugging her around the waist and kissing her cheek. When Emily said:  
\- I will take care of breakfast; you wake up the brats

Aubrey entered the first room, opening the curtain and letting in the light before walking over to the bed where the boy was still sleeping. She lay down beside him, rocking him slightly in an attempt to wake him up. The little boy moved and put his arms around her neck. She was always impressed by how Alec looked like Emily, the way he spoke, frowned his brown eyes, which always managed to soften her just like Emily’s.  
\- Good morning Buddy. Time to get up. Mommy is making pancakes

She picked him up and continued to play with the boy heading towards the second room. But even before she arrived, she came across the little blond boy of four years coming towards her sleepy. And if Alec was like Emily, she couldn't deny the resemblance between Her and Elliott, from his blond hair and green eyes to the way he messed with his hair or, Emily's favorite, his pout when angry or upset.  
\- Morning Momma, morning Ale  
the little one took her free hand, and the three walked towards the kitchen. She watched as Emily finished placing things on the kitchen island, where they usually had breakfast. The brunette came in their direction and kissed the little ones in the chairs before sitting on one of Aubrey's legs. Both women taking advantage of the calm of a Monday morning.

____________________________________________________________________________

Emily knew she said that she would be home earlier than it was, she knew that she missed dinner with her family, but was praying she didn’t miss the boys before they went to bed. She opened the door quietly and entered, looking for any sign of her three-favorite people in the world. She headed to the tv room and found them, both boys curled up into Aubrey, laughing at what looked like Frozen 2.

Aubrey noticed her and smiled, even if a little bit of concern was noticeable in her eyes, she said something to little boys near her, then both of them looked at Emily, running in her direction giving her hugs the heading to the upstairs floor of the house. Her wife made her way to her, the concern a little more prominent.  
\- You look tired, what happened?  
\- We barely left the studio. We wanted to finish a song today, so we could send the label. We want it to be the first single, but it took a little more time than we thought.

She felt Aubrey’s fingers massaging her neck, relaxing her, and a soft kiss on her lips. Only breaking apart laughing to the scream coming from the two kids on the other floor. Aubrey let go of her and walked in front of her heading to their room. Stopping at the door  
\- You take care of them now, I’ll wait for you

Emily smiled and headed to the first room a little further from there. She went in and looked at Elliott and Alec sitting at the older boy's bed, looking at their Dinosaur book. She sat down behind the two, picking up the book, and started reading a few things on the book. She then started to tell a story, that she may or may not had stolen from Jurassic Park, but it was enough for the little kids to fall asleep in her arms. She picked up Alec and took him to his room, and went back to say goodnight to Elliott.  
-Mommy. Can I go make music with you tomorrow? After school. pwease?  
She melted at the request of the little boy, giving a kiss on his forehead.  
\- I will talk to your Moma first, but I think it’s ok. Now good night, little man.

She entered their bedroom and made her way to the bathroom, and leaned against the door. Watching her wife in the bathtub, one glass of wine in one hand and an iPad in the other. She took off her clothes and joined the blond, sitting behind her, kissing her neck, putting one of her hands on the other woman’s shoulders, the other staling the glass from her hand. And taking a sip as her wife rested her head on her shoulder.  
\- Elliot asked me to come to the studio tomorrow after school. I told him I would talk to you about it  
\- I can take both of them. My afternoon is clear tomorrow. And I would love to hear what you and Beca are working on, can you give me my wine back, please  
She relaxed and smiled as Aubrey laid her head on her shoulder, Kissing her jaw.

Later that night, as they laid in bed snuggled into each other, Emily smiled and said  
\- Sometimes I wonder what would the Emily and Aubrey, that talked on that bench after the world’s, think if we told them about this, our life, our family.  
\- Probably that we were insane. I didn’t even believe it was possible for someone to be this happy. But I am, and I love everything. And I love you  
Aubrey kissed her deeply, and all Emily could muster after that was  
\- I love you too Posen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who followed this story, thank you very much  
> Thank to https://jokeson-u.tumblr.com for being the best, for giving me the idea, and putting up with the craziness  
> and thanks to firefly_wings for helping with this epilogue (you still an angel )


End file.
